Two Fairly OddBrothers!
Two Fairly OddBrothers! is the spin-off, created by Stellaskia, of the Two Fairly OddParents! series. Plot Poof, the son of Cosmo and Wanda, is growed now, and he's ready to go to the Earth in order to become Timmy's Fairy Godbrother. Here, he's going to meet new friends and new rivals, and he's going to enhance his magic powers. Meanwhile, the Anti-Fairies and the Pixies have conquered the Fairy World and they're going to conquer the Earth's magic energy and imprison the rebel Fairies. Main Characters: Poof Cosma: he's Timmy's Fairy Godbrother. He was attending at the Fairy and Anti Fairy God College, while he met Comet. His personality is exactly like Timmy's, because he was influenced by him while he was a baby. Comet Starpunch/Meteorite Starpunch: she's Timmy's Fairy Godsister. She was attending at the Fairy and Anti Fairy God College, while she met Poof. She's got an evil alter-ego, Meteorite, which will appears several times in the story. Foop: he's Poof's counterpart. He was attending at the Fairy and Anti-Fairy God College, while he met Anti-Comet. Foop hates Poof very much, but this hate will decrease more and more while the story is going at the end. He's the main antagonist of this series. Anti-Comet: she's Comet's counterpart. She was attending at the Fairy and Anti Fairy God College, while she met Foop. She consideres Comet as a sister, 'cause they go very well together. Crystal Von Strangle: she's Jorgen's daughter. Her best friend is Comet. She's completely different from her father. Lucky Magnifico: he's Juandissimo's nephew. He's got a crush on Comet exactly like Poof, so he's costantly in rivalry with him. Deuteragonists: Timmy Turner: he's Poof and Comet's Godbrother. He losed Cosmo and Wanda due to a scam, so he grants Poof and Comet as his Fairy Godbrothers. He's going to organize, along with his friends and family, a special resistance against the Anti-Fairies and the Pixies. He's the principal deuteragonist of this series. Cosmo Cosma: he's Poof's father and Timmy's Fairy Godfather. In this series, he's going to be the fairies' chief when Jorgen will be imprisoned at Abracatraz. Wanda Fairywinkle: she's Poof's mother and Timmy's Fairy Godmother. She's totally desperate 'cause both his husband and his son make too many troubles, but she loves them so much. Anti-Cosmo: he's Foop's father and Cosmo's counterpart. He knows Comet's secret and tries to take her back on their side. He's the second main antagonist of this series. Anti-Wanda: she's Foop's mother and Wanda's counterpart. She consideres Anti-Comet as a niece, 'cause they go very well together. Ursa Starpunch: Ursa is Comet's bigger sister. She's a young Fairy Godmother and Comet absolutely admire her. She's the first Fairy that have married a human. Simon and Valery Megyuhara: they're Comet's previous Fairy Godbrothers. They're the principal deuteragonists of the movie. Jorgen Von Strangle: he's Crystal father. Comet hates him because he wrote the Da Rules book (according to her). He will be imprisoned thanks to a scam designed by the Anti-Fairies. AJ, Chester, Elmer, Sanjay, Veronica: they're Timmy's best friends (except for Veronica). In this series, they're going to be Chosen Ones like Timmy and grant special powers. Tootie: she's Vicky's sister. She loves Timmy too much and she wants to be his girlfirend. In this series, she's going to be a Chosen One like Timmy and grant new powers. Trixie: she's the most beautiful girl in the school and Timmy wants to be her boyfriend. In this series, she's going to be a Chosen One like Timmy and grant new powers. Mark Chang: he's Timmy's alien friend and Prince of the Yugopotamian Planet. He joined the resistance when his planet was attacked by the Anti-Fairies. Vicky: she's Timmy's evil babysitter and Tootie's sister. She's also a distant relative of Comet. Minor characters: Chip Skylark: he's a young famous singer. Poof likes very much his songs, expecially the "Icky Vicky" song. He has writed new songs in this series. Chip returns at the age of seventeen in this series because of the spell done by the Pixies. Episodes: See: List of Two Fairly OddBrothers! episodes Voice cast: Main Characters: Timmy Turner is voiced by Tara Strong; Poof Cosma is voiced by Nathan Kress; Comet Starpunch is voiced by Jennette McCurdy; Foop is voiced by Drake Bell; Anti-Comet is voiced by Miranda Cosgrove; Crystal Von Strangle is voiced by Victoria Justice; Lucky Magnifico is voiced by Leon Thomas III; Cosmo/Anti-Cosmo is voiced by Daran Norris; Wanda/Anti-Wanda is voiced by Susanne Blackslee; Jorgen Von Strangle is voiced Daran Norris; Vicky is voiced by Grey DeLisle; AJ is voiced by Gary LeRoi Gray; Chester is voiced by Jason Marsden; Elmer/Sanjay is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker; Remy is voiced by Dee Bradley baker; Tootie is voiced by Grey DeLisle; HP is voiced by Ben Stein; Shiro Howaito is voiced by Jerry Trainor; Ursa Starpunch is voiced by Daniella Monet; Minor Characters: Juandissimo is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui; Cupid is voiced by Tom Kenny; Tooth Fairy is voiced by Susanne Blackslee; Mama Cosma is voiced by Jane Carr; Simon Megyuhara is voiced by Zach Tyler Eisen; Valery Megyuhara is voiced by Ciara Bravo; Info on the series: This series features a different design style, which is more like Japanese anime design. Also, student fairies do spells that are more complex. Examples of the innovations: *Fairies are more like "humanized": in fact, when Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and the others came on the Earth, they transform into humans but they still have their powers; *Student fairies are wearing an uniform; In this series are going to be revealed the Secrets of the Fairy World, that are the "explanations" of many common (and uncommon) FOP events. Examples: *Who really wrote the Da Rules? (Comet thinks that Jorgen wrote it, but she misses...) It was the Elder Fairy Council...or someone else? *Why is only Timmy Turner the Chosen One? There was someone before him? *Jorgen is considered the strongest Fairy in the Universe, but there are other Fairies like him? Soundtracks: See: Two Fairly OddBrothers! Soundtracks Movies and Extras: See also: The Fairly OddParents: Clash with the Anti-World - Two Fairly OddBrothers Version This series has a videogame: "The Fairly OddParents: Clash with the Anti-World - Two Fairly OddBrothers Version", which is the sequel of the videogame "The Fairly OddParents: Clash with the Anti-World". In this game, the players should save the two worlds (Fairy and Anti-Fairy World) from a giant black hole that is going to destroy all. See also: Two Fairly OddBrothers! - When Wishes Collide! This series also has got a movie: "Two Fairly OddBrothers! - When Wishes Collide!". The movie will be released at the end of the series, and features four new characters: *'Simon and Valery Megyuhara': Comet's previous Godbrothers. They appeared briefly in the main series; *'Mischance': Lucky's counterpart; *'Anti-crystal': Crystal's counterpart. The movie will be followed by the CD with the soundtracks. Sequels and Spin-Offs: Spin-offs: See also: Two Fairly OddParents! - Now it's Timmy's turn The series has a spin-off called "Two Fairly OddParents! - Now it's Timmy's turn", where Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda become Timmy's Nega Godparents under a covenant: the two Anti-Fairies will help Timmy to rescue Cosmo and Wanda (they're trapped in Tir Nan Og Island), and Timmy will give them his Chosen One medallion, along with his magic energy. Prequel: The series has also a prequel called "Two Fairly OddBrothers! - A Magical Prequel", which is a one-hour special episode of the series: in this episode, it's showed how HP and Sanderson wanted revenge on Flappy Bob. This special episode introduces two new characters: *'Eleanore Calepphi': she's Elizabeth's sister and Comet's human best friend. She's HP and Sanderson's main enemy. She's got some magical powers and she tries to stop the Pixies while they're attacking the Earth. *'Elizabeth Calepphi': she's Eleanore's sister; she's younger than her. She's got a special magic key to access in the Fairy World. In the end, she becomes Sanderson's GodNephew. Other: Two Fairly OddBrothers! Quotes Trivia: See also: Two Fairly OddBrothers! Trivia *The author (Stellaskia) changed the plot and some thing of the series. *Chip Skylark in the FOP series has 21 years old, but when Pixies have done the spell he returned at the age of seventeen instead. *Victoria Justice also voices Crystal's songs in various episodes (ex.: Big Time Wish) *Many fairies use magic objects or special magic wands to do their spells. Example: Comet uses a pan, Anti-Comet uses a candy cane, Crystal uses a crystal magic wand, Foop uses a wand with a skull on the top (instead of a black star), etc. Gallery: 67486.png|Anti-Fairy World (in this series) S320x2409.jpg|Fairy World (in this series) Palace.jpg|The Fairy and Anti-Fairy GodCollege (as seen in the opening) Category:Spin-Offs Category:Fan Fictions